What a Day
by NipplesMcKenzie
Summary: Its always been her least favorite day...My first Story please tell me if its ok xD im sure it needs work but im trying .Sakura Omnipotent PoV kinda... eventual pairing gaasaku and slight others lol this is a bad summary it gets better i hope
1. Chapter 1

I own my soul and that is about it I think

**What a Day**

If she had to look back on her life, and pick one day to sum up her entire existence, it would be in February, more specifically, Friday the 13th, in her 16th year of life. The day started normal enough as she had forgotten what day of the week it was.

She had spent the last few decades it seemed like fixing fish and dodging fatal blows from her sensei.

It was in an argument with a loud blonde-haired person that she realized that today was going to be a very bad day.

It was embarrassing enough to be known for having a large forehead, but the rumor had been slowly spreading about her one true fear. It was not a fear like growing old and never being loved was a fear for her, which was more a deep seeded concern anyway. She knew that the probability of living a long life was a slim one in her profession to begin with, so if she did by some grace (or an extreme amount of luck) live to be an old lady, she was sure that someday she would be loved, even if it were only by her cat.

"Paraskavedekatriaphobia" she looked it up. It was real. There was no telling her that being afraid of Friday the 13th wasn't a real phobia. But she knew that, ever since she was a little girl every time one of these unlucky days came around something bad happened, she tried to avoid calendars and purposely tried to confuse herself as to what day it was.

One of her first bad memories of that day was when she was a little girl, and she was so happy because she had her first crush. She went to go tell her first best friend Ino, but when she did, she found out she wasn't to only one pining over Sasuke, so she lost her first real friend to a stupid rivalry. Then a few months later when the next Friday the 13th came around she broke her first bone, it was only in her wrist but it still hurt. Her mind had always been riddled with memories of bad luck and pain when those unluckiest of days came around. Over the years it became a full-blown phobia, she would call in sick to work a week in advance for them, she refused to take missions, heck sometimes she refused to get out of bed at all. She would just burn incense and hope that no evil spirits would come to do anything weird to her. As she lived in a shinobi village, it was not very long before people started to notice a trend. Her old sensei Kakashi came over to apartment one such Friday when she was 13 wearing a Tengu mask and literally scared her half to death, it was several weeks before she even spoke to him again. She is still undecided as to weather she will ever fully forgive him for that cruel joke.

But this one day was unlike any other she had ever experienced.

It almost seemed surreal thinking back on it.

It was 10:02am the cardinals where out, a cool winter breeze blew by her as she sat in the cherry tree field, watching the buds as they swayed in the light chill of the air. She was on a break from her training, sipping her pocari sweat eating some rainbow mochi, when she heard a small rattling coming from her left. Looking over she saw nothing, and so she dismissed it as an over active imagination or some animal who was curious about what she was eating.

She sat for a few more minutes thinking on how she hoped this evil day would be ok and nothing bad would happen, I mean she was 16 that's way to old to be afraid of a stupid day, she was a kunoichi for crying out loud, she saw and caused death all the time!!! How could she have a phobia?!?!?

Then it hit her.

Literally…

From her left side came something wispy and fast.

So fast, she had no idea what hit her.

When she started to regain her consciousness, everything was dark; she smelled the faint scent of dried blood, and she heard shushing noises and some scrambling about. She tried to move but a stabbing pain shot through her skull causing her to whimper and collapse again. She realized then that the reason it was so dark was that she was blindfolded. Feeling silly for not noticing she desperately hoped her hands were not tied.

They where free and she wondered how she had let her guard down so much that she allowed herself to be captured in her own village. Moving slowly so as to not hurt her head anymore, she lifted the piece of cloth covering her eyes.

It was not even a full second later that she wished she hadn't. She was lying in a medium sized room that was completely blacked out, but there was a small emanating light in the center near where she was laying, and surrounding her where thirteen figures with horrible faces and various outfits. They look almost as if they where glowing because of the dim light in the room.

Her breathing hitched, her eyes started to water and the scream she was desperate to give caught in her throat, as she was sure she was going to die.

"Wh…what…a.a.are…y..o..you?" was all she could muster as she forced herself to calm down.

"We are Yokai" one of them said in a shrill wicked sounding voice.

When she came to again she had no idea how much time had passed since she had fainted upon hearing them saying they where Yokai.

She was sure she was dreaming.

Yokai weren't real.

They where folk-lore, things people made scary movies about.

Not creatures she had ever dreamed of coming face to face with.

As she looked around she saw creatures she had been told of in bed-time stories when she was a child, there was Yuki-onna beautiful and cold. A Tengu with fierce feathers and calm demeanor, a Tanuki with its round face laughing, a Kitsuni with its pointed ears and intelligent eyes, a slosh of water brought her attention to a Kappa, an Azukiarai was sitting next to him fingering his beans with his grotesque hand while fingering his beard with the other. A Futakuchi-onna was facing away from her but she could see her second mouth smiling at her through the woman's long black hair, beside her was a Rokurokubi woman whose neck was stretching up and down as if she where bored. A hideous old woman with long white hair sat by looking almost as helpless as Sakura felt under the gaze of all these obake. It took her a moment to realize the old woman was a Yuma-uba and she was indeed not helpless at all. There was a woman with a mutilated face repeating over and over "Kirei da to omou?" the poor thing must have been a Kuchisake-onna, once beautiful to the point where her husband or lover was so jealous that he slit her mouth open from ear to ear. She was beginning to feel like crying again but this time it was a little less of fear and more of sorrow for what Yokai must have gone through in there lives to make them spirits who cannot leave the earth.

There was a Noppera-bo with no face, a Harioago with barbed hair who was laughing as if something wickedly funny was happening nearby. But the last one she registered in her mind was one that scared her the most.

It was a Huge red monster with an iron club bigger than her wearing a tiger-skinned loin cloth, and adorning his head was a pair of huge horns, it was an Oni.

This was bad really bad.

**Random reference**

Yuki-onna the snow woman

Yama-uba the mountain hag

Tengu the infamous bird-man demon of the mountains

Tanuki a shapeshifting raccoon dog

Rokurokubi - a person, usually female, whose neck can stretch indefinitely

Oni - the classic Japanese demon, an ogre-like creature which often has horns

Noppera-bō - a faceless ghost

Kitsune - a supernatural fox

Kuchisake-onna - the slit-mouthed woman

Kappa - a famous water monster with a water-filled head and a love of cucumbers

Harionago - a female monster with deadly barbed hair

Futakuchi-onna - the two-mouthed woman

Azukiarai - a spirit which makes the sound of azuki beans being washed

Azuki beans are little red sweet beans that are yummy, Pocari sweat is a sports drink popular in Japan its quite yummy.


	2. 2

Sorry this is like way shorter, but im trying (operative word is "trying" lol) to keep things together kinda how id picture them to keep things on edge, also im starting class back up on monday so mon-thur ill be in class all night, but ill work on this in class and at home durring the day xD

also i own nothing D

Chapter 2

She felt like the room was spinning like her head was going to explode, and her body was going to break into a million pieces. She saw them, she could smell there various smells, taste the thick incense in the air, and she could hear laughter, beans, sloshing, and all the noise was like a din in her already pained head.

She was going to throw up she could feel it.

Her stomach turned as it emptied all over the floor, and like that, she went faint again.

"Do you think maybe we've gone a little over board?" the Tanuki asked to no one in particular.

"Um… maybe we should tell her…," replied the Futakuchi-onna

"She might kill us," the Tengu added.

In between shuffling his beans the Azukiarai said "She will defiantly kill us if we don't tell her before she passes out again…,"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE FUCKING BEANS? It's hurting my head," the Kuchisake-onna yelled out. "But their so much fun" was his reply before the Oni shushed them as he noticed the pink haired kunoichi stirring.

When her eyes re-opened, she could have almost laughed at herself for being so silly, if they want to play this game, she thought, she would win for sure. Mumbling again, she moved herself into a crouching position. And once again looked around the room, the more she looked at these "creatures" the more she realized the truth.

If they want to play games with me because they know I'm afraid, then ill just have to play right back she mused to herself.

But which is which, she smirked a little, like a bolt of lightning she punched the Tanuki in the head sending it into the wall, following after it she grabbed it by the neck and turned to face the others. Scanning again, she noticed that the old mountain hag was missing from the room.

Her hand glowing green with chakra positioned very close to the Tanuki's head, she spoke, "what the hell is going on what is wrong with you people let me go or I swear, I will kill every last one of you little assholes." A few feet shuffled as she glared holes at the 11 remaining figures in front of her.

She noticed a few of them where shaking their heads at the Tanuki.

She sat motionless for a few more seconds when she realized there where a few people in here that she could not place right off the top of her head. Thinking on all the people she had ever met and deducting from who she was sure the Kuchisake-onna really was.

She slowly moved the hand around the Tanuki's neck to free her hand from any obstructions, then in a flash, she made several hand signs calling Suiton Mizurappa shooting a stream of water directly at the Oni and hitting several others around him at the same time.

She laughed as he recoiled at the cold water. "I may be scared of Friday the thirteenth, but I'm not afraid of you assholes!"

She gathered up the Tanuki and with her strength she punched a hole in one of the walls reveling the sun was starting to set on Konoha.

"Great I missed a whole day of work and training…"

**I hope you like it 3 3 im not gonna force anyone to review, but its always nice D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I bought a car so i guess i own that, but not naruto dies inside**

**I hope this is good, im trying to be kinda mysterious with this story, so pardon if its not making too much sense or if it seems like im avoiding revealing who people are, because i am doing that HAHAHAHA Thank you thoughs of you who have reviewed it makes me feel all warm and squishy when i get them 3 3 3 XOXOXOXOXO I hope you enjoy this new instalment of my story. **

In her head, she quickly replayed all the events of the day, and all of her assessments. She was acutely aware of how glad she was that she was a Kunoichi, and how it had helped her with her already strong mental skills to take a very accurate measure of potentially dangerous situations.

She also mentally cursed to herself at how she had freaked out terribly when she first awoke to see what she had at the time deemed as demons.

But she new now with her trump card in tow (a very squirmy Tanuki) she was off to a great start towards eventual retribution at her temporary "captors".

Making her way swiftly to her apartment she grabbed some rope she had in her kitchen for emergencies. With the haste of her shinobi skills she tied her once captor in a knot that Houdini himself could never have been able to free himself from.

Forming a quick hand signal and a small utterance from her mouth, she released the jutsu that was shrouding her captive's real identity.

"You little asshole, I could kill you for playing such a cruel joke on me" she fumed with fire in her eyes.

Punching him clear across the room, she felt her anger dissipate a little.

"but, but, but… It wasn't my idea. Honest!!!" He stated.

"Then pray tell who do I know that would think torturing me with one of my deepest fears is even somewhat amusing." She replied.

"I can't say" He almost mumbled.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS GOD HERSELF WHO TOLD YOU TO DO THIS, YOU BETTER TELL ME. AND YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at him, sure that her neighbors where probably getting scared from the ruckus.

"I…I…I…cant" was all that he could stutter out.

"You think I won't hurt you?" She stated like the calm cold person that she found she could become to preserve herself.

"It's not that, its just that I know you wont really kill me, but I _know_ if I tell who it was they _will _kill me."

That was all she needed to hear from one of her best friends to trust that he had been innocent of this most heinous (in her opinion) of crimes against her. Although she could not be sure that he was as unwilling a participant as he was trying to make himself out to be.

"If you don't tell me who asked you to play this joke on me, I can't clear you of being the mastermind." Ha, as if he could be the mastermind of anything she almost chuckled to herself thinking. She hoped that her saying that would compel him to reveal who had put him up to it.

However, as the seconds ticked bye, she realized that getting that one-bit of crucial information might be harder than she had hoped it would be from her "friend."

"If you won't tell me who put you up to it, then I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I can't let you go until I know who it was." She said with all the mirth that she could muster looking at his pathetic form.

"But Sakura-chan, this rope is hurting my arms, and I'm hungry."

"Too bad Naruto, you should have thought about that before you agreed to go along with the joke." She said as she turned her head up.

She went to the kitchen and pulled out two bowls of her best instant ramen, hoping that maybe if he would not tell her by her normal means of asking politely, she could just torture him a little like she felt that he had done to her. Preparing them quickly she set them down on her coffee table sitting just a few feet away from her captive.

"mmmm this looks so good" She teased as she blew some of the sweet smelling steam coming from the bowl at Naruto.

"I can't tell you. Meany. Can I have some ramen now?" He said peering up at the delicious looking bowls she had sitting on her table.

"Not until you tell me who put you up to it, which one was it?" She said with the most stern look she could muster, but she was starting to feel bad for starving her obviously not starving friend.

She delicately placed a chopstick full of noodles in her mouth, and thought, I wonder if Tsunade had anything to do with this, it would make sense, but I doubt she would have chosen to be an old hag if she was the one making the arrangements…

"Hmmm"

**I hope you liked it, Please if you have the time give me some feedback on it, I really appriciate it. Thank you in advance. **

**Jenn**


End file.
